


Accidental Courtship

by Maggiluisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Courtship, Accidental Relationship, Courtship, Dale - Freeform, Erebor, F/M, Friendship, Gandalf - Freeform, Godfather - Freeform, Love, One's, The Shire, Unwanted attention, middle-earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 19:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9339518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiluisa/pseuds/Maggiluisa
Summary: Bilbo knew she would have to do it again, but make her refusal firmly understood. She knew no other way to turn him away, standing in the sitting room of her godfather, she looked into his eyes. She would have to do it, for she could not accept him.





	

While Bilbo certainly knew she’d see Lobelin again, she’d not expected him to come to Dale. As many hobbits do not leave the Shire, much less travel across Middle-Earth. She’d not expected him to come seeking her hand, once again. She had already turned him down once, her answer had not changed. She did not love him and never will. Like Lobelia, he wanted her family name and wealth.

Bilbo knew she would have to do it again, but make her refusal firmly understood. She knew no other way to turn him away, standing in the sitting room of her godfather, she looked Lobelin in the eyes. She would have to do it, for she could not accept him.

There was a knock on the doorframe, Ori standing in the open door. A relief to see her friend, hopefully their was an emergency.

“Ori?”

She gave her friend a smile.

“Sorry to interrupt.” 

She was not sorry. Bilbo had informed her of the greedy man.

“His Majesty King Thorin is here for you.” 

Bilbo blinked in surprised. She had not seen him since he saved her from the thief. 

“Show him up please.” 

Unfortunately she still had to give her answer but she did not wish to be rude.

Lobelin Bracegirdle still waiting for her reply.

“Lobelin.”

She didn't want give him hope.

“I thank you for your offer made, once again.” 

His face tightened, waiting for an answer.

“Are you still intimating that marriage is not for you?” 

Footsteps ascending the stairs, she held her breath. The King was assured in by Ori. His appeared was not as commanding as always. 

“Mr. Bracegirdle, may I introduce you to his Majesty King Thorin of Erebor.” 

Both men bowed to each other, shallowly as was preferred, and said their courtesies.

“In answer to your question, I cannot marry you because, well…” 

She could not help but trail off, she is not in the habit of lying but what else could she say. The King was not courting her. He was here only to inquire as to her wellbeing.

Lobelin gazed from Bilbo towards the King.

“In such a short time you have decided to attach yourself to a King. I did not think you so ambitious. But he is of another race, surely wouldn't you prefer your own.”

 

Bilbo could see the King jaw clench, his hands in tight fists.

“It do not care that he is King, all that matters is the heart. I find intelligent and wit to be very appealing features. It does not hurt he is handsome and much more build than our kind.”

“I have yet to see any such beauties during my time here in Dale, much less in Erebor, all that hair and beard. I doubt that I will find in as soon as i depart.”

“I hope your stay in Dale will not be too brief.” 

The King walked to stand near her, close enough as acceptable had they truly been courting, which they were claiming. She looked at Thorin, he was wearing a smug expression. 

“I will remain for a few more days and leave as soon as I can. I regret the journey, it was not worth coming.” 

With those last words he left in a hurry. They heard the outer door of the house slammed with too much force when he left. Neither Bilbo or Thorin moved until the sound of it echoed through the house. 

The King cleared his throat, and stepped back to an appropriate distance, and Bilbo could not help but take a step back herself, until they were almost on opposite sides of the room.

“I do hope you are well.”

“A bit faint but I feel perfectly well. Though you may disagree, based on what has just transpired.” 

He inclined his head, acknowledging her point, though his face had lost the serious cast she so often saw. His lips had quirked up once more, a very appealing smile.

“I would appreciate being enlightened as to what just transpired.”

“Yes. I am sorry to have brought you into this, I am grateful for your intervention. Thank you. Please sit while I fetch some tea.”

 

She left in a hurry and took and breather. Ori beamed at her, the King come to call on her.

*

“Lobelin is the brother-in-law of my cousin Otho. Hobbiton is small county and it occupies old families. As custome my father invited them for tea, to welcome them into the Baggins family. The next day i was walking, to the call upon a cousin and he cornered him, he asked for my hand in marriage. I was shocked beyond belief. There had been no attempt to court, or a statement of intent.” 

“You were shocked at the sudden attention of a man who you had little acquaintance.”

“I had no knowledge of his regard for me but I suspect he does not wish me as a future wife. I believe his motivation is my family name and the wealth I am to inherit by not just my family but my godfather.”

“Yes, I am well aware of those kinds of people.”

“Perhaps, I lacked enough conviction and sincerity in my words to tempt a second proposal, especially in so short a time.” 

“The fault does not lie with you. He wished for wealth and the best way he could get it is to approach with an offer of marriage. He did not give up and to come here uninvited and attempt on your good nature, when your family is in the Shire. He is a scoundrel, he does not seem to be a true gentleman.”

“You think my nature good?” 

“Aye, what I’ve seen of your nature commends you. For however short time we have kept in company.”

His smile was a soft thing, softer than she had ever expected to see on his severe face. She noticed they were having a civil conversation without any misunderstandings.

**

Thorin was sure that he would have received the same blunt rejection. He knew of his own regard and the proposal he’d intended would likely have been a shock, given their previous, public disagreements. Had the other man not been there, he would have made a fool of himself. To fake a courtship in order to firmly deny another. That Miss Baggins looked at him and decided that his courtship was more appealing, filled him with hope.

He would court Miss Baggins, when he finally asks her to marry, she will accept him. It may be some time before she can see him with love but she is worth the time. One day, Miss Baggins will love him as he does her.

His One.

 

***

When he walking thru the market, he could see Miss Baggins is bothered again by the unwanted Mr. Bracegirdle. He appears to have caught her emerging from a stall, unable to move on without causing a scene.

“Miss Baggins.” 

She stepped around Mr. Bracegirdle and was shortly standing at his side.

“Mr. Bracegirdle. My apologies for interrupting. I am sorry I am late, shall we.” 

Thorin felt it was no harm in offering Miss Baggins his arm. The feel of her small hand tucked into the crook of his arm was not a sensation that Thorin could ever forget.

“Are you well?”

“I am, thank you again for rescuing me, I was on my way to the Dale library.”

“Do you wish to see the library in Erebor. I can give you a tour.”

“That would be wonderful thank you. I have been very curious.

*

“I should return before i worry my godfather.”

“Would you like me to accompany you back to Dale?”

“Just to the door, your majesty. I wouldn’t want to keep you from ruling.”

“Of course.”

 

They proceed thru the marvelous halls to the gates of Erebor.

“For a moment, I thought you intended to see me to my door.”

“Would that you asked.”

“I do believe this is the second amicable conversation we’ve had. Let us try to do so.”

“Perhaps we shall, Miss Baggins.”

****

A Ball was being held in Erebor, she held the invitation. She did not like Balls and dances, preferring conversation and reading. Ori convinced her to attend, nothing could compare with Dwarven Balls. Her godfather sent her a huge box, with a beautiful gown. Light blue/green lace with pearls in a delicate design of lilies.

*

Bilbo entered Erebor escorted but her godfather, Mr. Grey Gandalf. As soon as Thorin approached them, her godfather disappeared. 

“Your Majesty, I was just thinking about you.”

“Miss Baggins, I confess I was thinking of you.”

She cannot help but shift forward slightly, testing the bounds of propriety, as though she intended to continue the ruse which has engendered such friendly greetings towards each other.

“How have you been since I last saw you?” 

“Well, thank you. And yourself?”

“Well, thank you. There is something I wish to discuss with you.”

“Certainly. There is a small balcony, off to the side, if you wished to speak in private.”

The balcony is empty, but they continue to walk until they are the farthest they can get from the party. 

“I wish to thank you for your help, but I cannot continue the charade.”

“Why is that, Miss Baggins?” 

The smile has left his face, she mourns its loss.

“To continue would be to give an impression that we’re courting, a false impression. I do not wish to give you more trouble.”

“I appreciate the concern, Miss Baggins. It speaks well of your character. I would like to continue the impression, it would allow me to evade attention from certain ladies. Similar to yourself, I have no interest in courtship with anyone else.”

*

“My dear, the King paid special attention to you tonight.”

With those last words her godfather wished her goodnight. Bilbo spent far too much time thinking of their conversation and how the King looked upon her.

 

*

That night, Bilbo dreams of the King's handsome face and breathtaking smile. She wakes up with his name is on her lips and her pulse is racing.


End file.
